Tigress
*Please note: This is a fan-character owned by the user Foxyfox7. *'Real Name': Tess *'Alter Ego (Superhero/Alias) Name': Tigress *'Age': 6 years old *'Gender': Female *'Team': PJ Masks Tigress has a lot in common with Alpha. However, she is more patient, and tends to be more violent than her. Of course, she does know that violence is not always the answer, and she prefers to use her wits to defeat a villain. She will not hesitate to give her enemy a nasty scar if needed, however. Despite being generally mature (like Alpha), she has her immature moments, and her immature side does sometimes take over, creating problems. Such as refusing to help her friends because of something that happened earlier. And, like Alpha, she also sometimes makes certain jokes that the rest of her friends may or may not understand, but not as much. And again, like Alpha, she has a tomboyish attitude. She likes to draw a lot, and is a huge fan of rap music and rap battles. She can sometimes be hot-headed and can have quite an ego if something goes her way. She is very pain-tolerant and a simple cut or bruise will not faze her. Harm her friends, though, and she'll go ballistic. And, it is not easy to scare her, so if she jumps into someone's arms in fear, then the situation must be pretty scary or bad. And she finds spiders to be adorable. Like an actual tiger, she is very good at sneaking up on others and staying hidden, and is not one to rush into a situation. Despite being only 6 years old, she is very educated on a lot of things, which is why her friends don't get some of the jokes she makes. (And pretty much only Alpha and Catboy get the references when she makes certain jokes.) She is not very gullible, but can sometimes be fooled. This is one of the reasons she likes "April Fools' Day" so much, the others being the fact that her friends are more gullible than her, and she is a prankster, much like Hyena. *'Super Tiger Pounce': A lot like Super Cat Jump (And Leap) except purely to jump high to pounce onto something. *'Super Tiger Roar': Exactly how it sounds; ability, when activated, to produce a very loud roar used for several purposes, whether to distract others or to deter others. *'Tiger Voice': Tigers are known to imitate other animals, and so tigress can imitate any voice of a person she knows. *'Super Tiger Claws': When activated, and claws are not retracted, the claws can cut through almost any material (wires, metal, wood, ect.) Tiger Pouncer. It looks like the Owl Glider except more tiger-like and cannot fly. It doesn't drive with wheels. Instead, it runs and jumps with mechanical tiger legs from the bottom of it. It also possesses Tiger Pouncer Roar, like the Cat Car has. *The claws on her suit are retractable, and can cause damage even when "Super Tiger Claws" is not used. The claws are actually made of a lightweight metal. *Tigress absolutely hates toilet humor with a flaming passion. *She hates being called "cute." *She tends to bring up old memories a lot, particularly the more embarrassing ones, whether they are embarrassing to her or to others. *She is a HUGE fan of Truth or Dare, and she plays Five Nights At Freddy's. *She has a pet cat, ironically named "Tigress," her superhero name. *Her parents already know she is a PJ Mask. *She doesn't complain a lot, which is why Alpha likes to be ironic and nicknames her "Ms. Angst." Tigress is fine with this, however, because she knows she's being ironic. *Best way to scare her? Put her near a roach or a fly and she'll freak out. *Her eyes glow orange (as shown in the photo) when one of her powers is activated. Category:Heroes Category:Characters owned by foxyfox7 Category:Characters Category:Females